Yo te haré recordar
by PockyGame
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Ella volvió a esa cuidad para recordar, lo que su madre dijo fue parte importante de su infancia y claro para cumplir su sueño. ¿Que pasaría si gracias a su sueño lo encuentra a el, el personaje principal de su infancia? DESCUBRAN LO USTEDES AQUÍ! \(n.n)/


_**HOY NO ME PARA NADIEE! DESCANSO DE ESTUDIAR! n.n/ VERE SI PUEDO TERMINAR ÉL CAPITULO 2 DE MI OTRA HISTORIA "VENCIENDO LA TIMIDEZ" ESTOY FELIZ! WIII**_

_**AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO ONE-SHOT.**_

_**PERO PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ME ENVIARON SUS REVIEWS, NO SABEN COMO ME ALEGRA QUE ALGUIEN LEA MIS FICS, ME HACE SENTIR MUY ORGULLOSA DE MI TRABAJO. n.n**_

_**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A ! n.n/**_

_**BUENO EH AQUI MI HISTORIA:**_

**_-:::Yo te haré recordar:::-_**

Una mañana, una hermosa muchacha de aparentemente 18 años,caminaba mientras miraba un papel en sus manos que contiene la dirección que le había dado su madre, estaba muy nerviosa, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo para tener un oportunidad de cumplir su mas grande sueño... CANTAR... amaba cantar, hace poco se había mudado de su pequeña ciudad y ahora tenía más oportunidades, aquí encontró a su vieja amiga Sango, ella la había animado a buscar a alguien para que la ayudara a grabar una canción, no estaba muy segura, puesto que ella siempre se decía que cantaba horrible, que no tenía talento... al pensar esto la muchacha se detuvo de golpe,recapacitando, podría cantar bien, pero no como para ser cantante, bajó la cabeza un momento, para luego elevarla con orgullo, que importaba si no cantaba bien, ella grabaría aunque sea una canción y se olvidaría de ese sueño...

Pero no sólo para cumplir su meta se había mudado, también para recordar...

No por nostalgia, o por revivir viejos tiempos...

De pequeña ella había tenido un grave accidente, y como consecuencia obtuvo graves fracturas y pérdida de memoria, pero gracias a su familia poco a poco fue recordando... Su madre le había dicho que en esta ciudad estaba una parte importante de su niñez que debería recordar...

Luego de caminar por más o menos una hora, llegó a los barrios más lujosos de Japón, revisaba los números de las casa cuidadosamente hasta dar con la correcta.

-Esta es ..."Atami 305" ... De acuerdo Kagome tu puedes, no te desmorones ahora - Se decía tratado de darse ánimos.

Era una lujosa mansión, de tres pisos con enormes ventanales un espléndido jardín

perfectamente cuidado.

Fue hasta el enorme portón y vio que había un micrófono, toco el botón y unos instantes después una voz de escucho.

- Residencia Taisho en qué puedo servirle.- Dijo cortés mente el hombre a través del aparato.

- Eh v-vine a ver al señor Taisho, ¿Se encuentra? - Pregunto nerviosa.

- De parte de quien..

- Kagome Higurashi

- Un momento por favor

Kagome espero un momento hasta que una timbre sonó y él gran portón se abrió, inhalo y exhalo dándose fuerzas para comenzar a caminar por él largo camino hasta la mansión...

Toco el timbre y las puertas se abrieron mostrando a un anciano.

- Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué puedo servirle? - Preguntó cortés mente él anciano.

- Yo... bueno... es que ... mi mama me mando aqui.- Fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

- Oh ¿Y se puede saber quien es su madre?- Preguntó divertido.

- Eh ... Sonomi Higurashi...

- Ohh... ven mi niña pasa - Dijo para hacerse a un lado para que Kagome pasara.

Temerosa paso y siguió al anciano hasta la puerta de lo que parecía un despacho con lo que parecían las iniciales de "I.T".

Él señor tocó la puerta y luego se escuchó un ...PASE...abrió la puerta y él anciano me dijo

- Adelante señorita Higurashi.

- Gracias ... ehh.

- Myoga - dijo con una sonrisa.

Incline la cabeza y entre al despacho.

Era muy hermoso, sillones de cuero, una librería completa y un hermoso escritorio de caoba.

-Toma asiento por favor

Obedecí y él se giró para encararme, primero se sorprendió un poco y luego sonrió, sus acciones me confundieron, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojo, esos ojo, yo los había visto en alguna parte

- Tu debes ser Kagome ¿Verdad?

Yo asentí.

Él sonrió.

- Inu-no -dijo- Y ¿Como esta tu madre?

Gire un poco mi cabeza hacia un costado en una expresión de no entender lo que decía.

- Oh ya veo... tu no me recuerdas verdad.

- No lo siento- Hable al fin

- De acuerdo... bueno pero eso no importa ahora, dime ¿Porque has venido?

- B-Bueno, mi madre me dijo que usted podrías ayudarme con mi sueño...

- Y dime ¿Cual es tu sueño?

- C-Cantar ser famosa, pero lo pensé mejor y yo no...emm...sobreviviría a la fama así que sólo le voy a pedir grabar una canción.

- Oh... cuanto lo siento... pero me retire de la discográficas hace mucho...

- Pero... por favor... sólo esta vez...le aseguro que no lo decepcionare ...por favor- Dije juntando mis manos en forma de ruego .

- Mmmm... esta bien "después de todo se lo debo a Sonomi" - Pensó

- ¡Si! Muchisimas gracias.

- Muy bien ahora sigueme.

Seguí a Inu-No fuera del despacho para dirigirnos a un largo pasillo, lleno de fotos, al parecer de la familia Taisho... Me detuve de súbito al ver una foto en especial... no lo entendía... como era posible aquello... ahi... en la fotografía...estaba yo...junto... a un niño de ojos ámbares... **¡¿B-Be-Besándonos?!** ... mi cara se torno roja en ese instante, se me formo un nudo en la garganta y quede paralizada.

Inu-No me pasó una mano por enfrente para que reaccionara.

Pestaña confundida...

- ¿ E-Esa soy yo?

- Así es , ¿Recuerdas a ese chico?

Negué con la cabeza aun mirando la foto

- Ya veo... Bueno ese es mi hijo Inuyasha

- Oh... y porque estamos ...estamos

- ¿Besándose?... Oh lo que pasa es que de pequeña tu eras la mejor amiga de Inuyasha, y él nos dijo que estaba enamorado de ti y que cuando te viera de nuevo se casaría contigo.

Ese día tu te mudarías y él como despedida te beso y dijo que cuando te volviera a ver lo haría de nuevo.

Cuando dijo eso me sonrojé furiosamente... toda mi vida... pensando que jamás había besado a nadie... y él... él ... me dio... mi...primer..BESO.

Luego de un momento dije.

- D-De acuerdo, ¿Podríamos seguir?

-Claro - Dijo con una gran sonrisa para seguir caminando.

**...**

En una habitación en esa misma mansión un chico de no más de dieciocho años de amberes ojos y negro cabello estaba acostado en su cama con la cabeza colgando fuera de esta, observando una vieja foto en donde aparecían él y su mejor amiga abrazados mientras dormían cuando eran pequeños.

-¡Rayos Kag! no sabes cuanto te extraño... pero creo que es hora de rendirme... no creo volver a verte para cumplir mi promesa de besarte y luego algun dia...casarme contigo...tendré que aceptar la propuesta de Kikyo para ser mi novia - Dijo tristemente.

Desde el día en que su amiga tuvo que mudarse lejos y él la beso, no había vuelto a besar a nadie, menos tener novia. Sabia que se escuchaba tonto esperar por alguien que quizas jamas volverias a ver.

Guardo la foto en su mesita de luz y se recostó en su cama a recordar el día en que dio su primer y único beso...

**FLASH BACK**

**Estaban dos niños de aproximadamente cinco años, jugando bajo un gran árbol, un niño de ojos ámbares y cabello negro hasta la cintura y una pequeña de ojos azules y azabache cabello peinado en una hermosa trenza de espiga.**

**El pequeño se agacho y tomo una flor y luego se dirigió a su pequeña amiga y se la colocó en un costado, en respuesta la niña le sonrió dulcemente, lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que el, se sonrojara..**

**-Muchas gracias Inu...**

**- No es nada Kag...- dijo mientras correspondía su abrazo**

**La niña abrazó aun más fuerte a su amigo mientras su semblante se entristecía.**

**- Inu te tengo que decir algo, ven - Dijo para separarse del abrazo tomarlo de la mano y dirigirse a una banca debajo del árbol.**

**-Pasa algo malo kag**

**-Mami me dijo que nos tendríamos que ir de casa para irnos a otra lejos que aquí - Dijo comenzando a llorar.**

**- P-Pero tu eres mi amiga no puedes dejarme solo**

**- Inu, no quiero irme te quiero mucho- dijo para lanzarse en sus brazos y llorar más fuerte.**

**Él niño solo pudo abrazarla y llorar con ella...**

**El día en que su amiga tendría que partir, su madre y la de su amiguita se abrazaban y se decían lo mucho que se extrañarían al igual que lo hacían él y Kagome.**

**-Oh Sonomi no sabes cuanto voy a extrañarte a ti y a Kagome - Dijo la madre de Inu llorando**

**- Nosotras también los extrañamos mucho Izayoi, pero no se preocupen algún día volveremos - Dijo para soltarse de su amiga para ambas observar a sus hijos.**

**- Voy a extrañarte mucho Kag - Dijo Inu llorando mientras abrazaba a Kagome.**

**Izayoi por mientras sacaba fotos de ella y su amiga para recordarla, y claro de Kagome.**

**- Yo también Inu.**

**En el momento de separarse Inuyasha Sonrojado le planto un beso en la boca a Kagome**

**Izayoi ante esto saco una foto llorando de emoción y ternura al igual que Sonomi.**

**Luego de eso tuvieron que irse, se abrazaron todos por última vez y subieron al auto para perderse en la esquina.**

**- ¿Mami?**

**- Si hijo - Dijo entrando a la casa con su hijo**

**- ¿Cuando se a grande Puedo casarme con Kagome?**

**- Oh mi niño eres muy pequeño para pensar en eso, pero algún día te aseguro podrás hacerlo...**

**Fin Flash Back**

- Ohhhh mi Kagome- Dijo en un largo suspiro...

**...**

-Bueno Kag todo esta listo, ¿Qué canción vas a cantar?- Dijo Inu-No ya en la sala de grabación.

- Mmmm...qué le parece ¿Ma boy de Sistar19?

- Claro lo que tu quieras.

- Esta bien, adelante - Dijo,Para mejor concentración cerró lo ojos y suspiro

La canción comenzó a sonar y ella a cantar.

_**Vamos**_

_**S.I.S.T.A.R Sistar**_

_**Cariño, deja de romper mi corazón (oh no)**_

_**¿Ya me escuchaste? No mas la próxima vez**_

_**Espero que lo captes chico**_

Inu-No quedó impresionado ante la voz de la joven, sin duda tenía la voz de su madre, Ohh a Inuyasha le gustaría oír este pensamiento él habló.

-Un momento esto la Joven se detuvo pensando que había hecho algo mal.

-Dígame qué hice mal porfavor y le aseguro que..

-No mi niña no te equivocaste en nada sólo quería mostrarle a alguien como cantas.

-Ho esta ... Bien.

Inu-No apago el micrófono que le permitía hablar con Kagome y tomo su celular para marcarle a su hijo, en Instantes él contestó.

-¿Si papa?

-Hijo podrías venir un momento a la sala de grabación por favor.

- Eh claro ahora voy.

Y cortó la llamada, en un momento su hijo tocó la puerta.

-Pasa hijo.

Inuyasha entró preguntando qué quería su padre.

-Pasa algo padre - dijo sin notar a la persona dentro de la cabina.

- Sólo querías que escucharas esto, ven toma un auricular.

- Claro - Dijo para sentarse en otra silla y hacer lo que dijo su padre.

-De acuerdo niña puedes comenzar.

En ese momento Inuyasha levanta la cabeza para ver a una jovencita dentro de la cabina, era muy hermosa, tenía una esbelta figura, llevaba el cabello suelto, que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de la cadera, vestía unos jeans y una blusa de tirantes azul.

Su padre lo miró de reojo y sonrió para sí mismo.

Nuevamente la canción comenzó a oírse.

Kagome mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo y ni vio al chico al lado de Inu-No.

Vamos

_**S.I.S.T.A.R Sistar**_

_**Cariño, deja de romper mi corazón (oh no)**_

_**¿Ya me escuchaste? Nomáss la próxima vez**_

_**Espero que lo captes chico**_

-Wow esa chica tiene una voz hermosa pensó Inuyasha mientras la veía embobado

_**Hey chicas! Todo va estar bien**_

_**Hey chicos! Mejor háganlo bien**_

_**Hey Chicas! Ya regresamos**_

_**Ya regresamos, ya re-regresamos**_

_**Te dije que no dijeras que lo sabías**_

_**Ya que no sabes como se siente mi corazón he estado**_

_**esperado a que lo creas**_

_**Dijiste que me dejarías en paz**_

_**Te comprometiste a poner un anillo en mi dedo pero**_

_**¿Por qué estás mintiendo otra vez?**_

_**Decir que me amas son palabras difíciles de decir**_

_**Tú sigues cambiando, pero ahora estoy un poco harta**_

_**de eso, oh!**_

_**No se si mientras pasa el tiempo**_

_**Esto va a mejorar o va a ser más doloroso**_

_**(¿Por qué juegas niño?) Mírame**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**Sé lo que amas**_

_**Mi corazón duele**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**¿Por qué no conoces mi corazón? no me dejes caer, Cariño**_

_**Me estoy volviendo loca por ti ¿Por qué tratas de jugar conmigo?**_

_**Por ti estoy de arriba abajo varias veces al día, no me**_

_**dejes caer**_

_**Lloro todas las noches (No, no) deja de romper mi corazón**_

_**Voltea tus ojos hacia mi pues no sabes como me siento,**_

_**lo que tengo es lo que tu estas buscando**_

_**No me engañes, esta es mi última advertencia (oh no)**_

_**Esta va a ser la última vez.**_

_**Decir que me amas son palabras difíciles de decir**_

_**Tú sigues cambiando, pero ahora estoy un poco harta**_

_**de eso, oh!**_

_**No se si mientras pasa el tiempo**_

_**Esto va a mejorar o va a ser más doloroso**_

_**(¿Por qué juegas niño?) Mírame**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**Sé lo que amas**_

_**Mi corazón duele**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**¿Por qué no conoces mi corazón? no me dejes caer, Cariño**_

_**Woo chico! lo mejor que puedes tener**_

_**Woo chico! no lastimes mi corazón**_

_**En algunas ocasiones susurra en mi corazón y mírame con**_

_**tus cálidos ojos**_

_**Soy la única para ti, solo te quiero a ti pero tu**_

_**todavía no conoces mi corazón**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**Sé lo que amas**_

_**Mi corazón duele**_

_**Oh! mi chico, oh mi chico~ Cariño**_

_**¿Por qué no conoces mi corazón? no me dejes caer, Cariño**_

_**Mi chico!**_

Cuando la canción terminó Kagome cerró fuertemente los ojo esperando un comentario.

- Vaya mi niña si que tienes una hermosa voz, ¿Que tal si cantas otra canción?

Ante esto ella levantó la mirada con los ojo muy abiertos, para después formar una hermosa sonrisa, que dejó sin aliento a cierto muchacho, que ni siquiera había visto.

-Claro, mmm qué le parece ¿Criminal de Britney Spears?.- Pregunto, aun sin reparar en él joven que la miraba embobado.

-Muy bien.-Dijo Inu-No.

Y así nuevamente se comenzó a escuchar la música junto con la bella voz de la muchacha.

_**Él es un estafador, no es para nada bueno**_

_**él es un perdedor, un pobre tipo**_

_**él miente, él difama no es confiable.**_

_**él es un tonto con un arma.**_

_**Sé que me dijiste que debería mantenerme alejada**_

_**sé que dijiste que él es un perro que va por mal camino**_

_**él es un chico malo con un corazón corrompido.**_

_**y aun sabiendo que esto no es inteligente.**_

_**Pero Mamá, estoy enamorada de un Criminal**_

_**Es el tipo de amor que no es racional, es físico.**_

_**Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien**_

_**Aun con todas las razones, simplemente no puedo negarlo**_

_**Amo al chico.**_

_**Él es un villano de la ley del diablo**_

_**él es un asesino solo por diversión**_

_**ese hombre es un espía e impredecible**_

_**él no tiene conciencia no tiene nada.**_

_**Todo lo que se es que debería dejarlo ir**_

_**pero no.**_

_**El es un chico malo con un corazón corrompido.**_

_**Y aun sabiendo que esto no es inteligente**_

_**Pero Mamá, estoy enamorada de un Criminal**_

_**Es el tipo de amor que no es racional, es físico.**_

_**Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien**_

_**Aun con todas las razones, simplemente no puedo negarlo**_

_**Amo al chico.**_

_**Y el tiene mi nombre,**_

_**tatuado en el brazo, es su amuleto de la Suerte.**_

_**Así que supongo que esta bien.**_

_**Escucho a la gente hablar,**_

_**tratan de hacer comentarios, nos quieren separar**_

_**Pero ni siquiera escucho, no me importa.**_

_** Mamá, estoy enamorada de un Criminal**_

_**Es el tipo de amor que no es racional, es físico.**_

_**Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien**_

_**Aun con todas las razones, simplemente no puedo negarlo**_

_**Amo al chico.**_

_**Pero Mamá, estoy enamorada de un Criminal**_

_**Es el tipo de amor que no es racional, es físico.**_

_**Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien**_

_**Aun con todas las razones, simplemente no puedo negarlo**_

_**Amo al chico.**_

_**Pero Mamá, estoy enamorada**__**de un Criminal**_

_**Es el tipo de amor que no es racional, es físico.**_

_**Mamá, por favor no llores, estaré bien**_

_**Aun con todas las razones, simplemente no puedo negarlo**_

_**Amo al chico.**_

Y así siguieron grabando, luego de cuatro canciones más él hablo...

-Vaya mi niña tienes un gran talento, que pena ya no quieras ser cantante, te iria muy bien.- Dijo un poco desilusionado.- Pero bien, en un momento vengo.- Dijo para pararse y dejar la habitación, dejando a los dos jóvenes. Tenía que llamar a la madre de la chica y averiguar porque no lo recordaba, después de todo no habían pasado tantos años.

Kagome dejo los auriculares sobre él microfono y salió de la cabina, encontrándose con un muchacho con hermosos ojos color ámbar...SU HIJO...pensó... pero algo en su mente hizo "Click"... ENTONCES...ESE ES... ¿EL MUCHACHO QUE ME BESO?... fue él pensamiento de la joven.

-Hola.- Dijo él aun observando embobado

-H..Hola.-Contesto aun pensando si él tenía otro hijo.

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a la chica.

-¿Eh?...- Dijo saliendo de su pensamiento y dándose cuenta de la cercanía del chico.

-¿Que como te llamas?- Pregunto con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a la muchacha.- Yo soy Inuyasha.- Dijo amablemente tendiendo su mano.

-¿Inu..Yasha?- Pregunto con un tic en el ojo...si...definitivamente ese era él chico que robo su primer beso.

-Si.- Contesto divertido.

-¡Baka! como te atreviste a besarme siendo sólo una niña... ¡Hentai!- Grito enfadada y conteniendo las ganas de abofetear.

-De que hablas niña tonta, yo jamás te he besado en la vida, nisiquiera te conosco.-Le contesto bastante confundido.

-Pues la foto que vi me dice otra cosa.- Contesto a la defensiva.

-¿Que foto?

-La del pasillo, cuando yo era una niña... ¡Y ni siquiera se por que ustedes tienen una foto mia!...- Grito lo último una ya muy enfadada chica.

-E..Espera...Tu...Tu...eres ¿K..Kagome? - Pregunto esperanzado.

- Si, ahora dim...- No pudo terminar de hablar porque sintió unos fuertes brazos rodea le la cintura y una leve respiración en su cuello.- Que...¿Que..haces?- Preguntó llena de nerviosismo.

-¿Porque me hiciste esperar tanto?...No sabes cuanto te he extrañado mi Kagome.- Dijo tiernamente juntando su frente con la de la chica.

-De qué...hablas.- Pregunto hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos que le transmitían tanta ternura y recuerdos olvidados.

- ¿Acaso tu no me recuerdas?.- Preguntó distraídamente mientras acercaba lentamente sus labios a los de la chica

- No...lo..siento.- Dijo cerrando sus ojos entregándose a las sensaciones que le provocaba él

chico.

- Entonces... yo te haré recordar.- DIjo por último para unir sus labios en un dulce beso, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más apasionado...pero por falta de aire tuvieron que separarse.

Ambos trataban de recuperar el aire...

- Creo... que... me gustara recordar.- Dijo entrecortadamente mientras lo abrazaba y pegaba su cabeza a su pecho.

- Y a mi hacerte recordar.- Dijo para unir nuevamente sus labios en un ansioso beso... que no duró mucho pues alguien interrumpio en la habitación...

-Bueno Kagome veo que ya recordase.-Dijo con una feliz sonrisa de ver a los dos nuevamente juntos.

-Bueno estoy en eso.- Dijo aferrándose a Inuyasha.

-Y yo la estoy ayudando.- Agregó Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa.

- Me alegro por ambos, Kagome ya tengo tus canciones... Ah...¿Y por cierto cuando se van a casar?- Pregunto ensanchando su sonrisa.

Se ve que fueron muchas emociones juntas para Kagome, puesto que se desmayó en los brazos del muchacho...

**Hoy no duermooo! Wii Wiii Wiiii Wiiiiiiii Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii WIIII!**

**Toy loka :3**

**¿Que les parecioooooo? Me hubiera gustado hacerlo más largo, pero buuuuuuuuuuuueno hasta ahi me llego la inspiracion :3**

**Me despiddo! se cuidann! n.n/**

**P/D: Les recomiendo esas canciones, son geniales, por lo menos para mi n.ñ'**

**P/D 2: Ya se que la primer canción es para dos, peeeero buenoooo! así lo quise Yop!**


End file.
